Le départ
by Fred Xavier
Summary: La veille de son départ sur le Retribution, Horatio rend visite à William. Un adieu qui permet aux deux hommes de clarifier les choses entre eux et qui restera surement gravé à jamais dans leurs mémoires... /!\ YAOI /!\


**Coucou ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas publier, et me voici de retour !**

**Je tiens à faire une petite précision sur ma fanfiction : elle est basée sur le livre (et apparemment il n'y pas de catégorie sur ff) et c'est une "version alternative" au moment où Hornblower va dire au revoir à Bush avant son départ sur le _Retribution. _J'ai utilisé quelques passages du livre, qui sont en italique.**

**Je remercie Maëlle, Marine, Christenne et Florine qui m'ont aidé à améliorer mon écrit, d'ailleurs le titre vient de Maëlle (ne prends pas la grosse tête) :)**

**Bref, sinon, bien sur, rien de m'appartient. Et ce one-shot contient des scènes sexuellement explicites entre hommes.**

**Bonne lecture !**

La veille au soir de son départ à bord du _Retribution_, Hornblower alla rendre visite à Bush dans sa cabine, pour lui faire ses adieux.

_- Je pars demain matin, dit-il, avec la brise de terre._

_- Quelle destination, Monsieur ?_

_- Angleterre ! dit Hornblower._

_L'Angleterre ! Bush ne put se retenir de siffler entre ses dents. Des hommes dans l'escadre n'avaient pas vu l'Angleterre depuis dix ans !_

_- Je pars, mais je reviendrai, dit Hornblower. Il s'agit d'un convoi pour les Downs. Nous portons des dépêches au Conseil des Travaux. Le temps d'attendre les réponses et nous revenons ! La tournée ordinaire !_

Bush se surprit à ressentir un soupçon de soulagement. Malgré lui, il s'était attaché à ce drôle de personnage, et l'idée d'être séparé tout à coup de lui, après ce temps passé à ses côtés sur le _Renown_, lui donnait un pincement au cœur.

_- Votre brevet, Monsieur, vous sera confirmé là-bas, dit Bush, jetant un coup d'œil à l'épaulette dorée._

Un léger soupire s'échappa de la bouche de Hornblower, il s'avança vers son ami et plaça fermement ses mains sur ses épaules. Bush lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il ne comprenait pas.  
>Le plus grand s'expliqua rapidement :<p>

- Plus de ça entre nous. Enfin… Juste pour ce soir en tout cas.

Hornblower fixait Bush dans les yeux. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, étirait une légère grimace parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas avoir bien compris à quoi faisait allusion son compagnon. Un nouveau soupire s'échappa des lèvres du commandant du _Retribution_ avant que celles-ci ne rejoignent rapidement celles de Bush. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde, il y mit vite fin.

- Appelle-moi Horacio.

Il fixait toujours Bush dans les yeux en disant ça. Bush, qui avait la bouche légèrement ouverte ainsi que les joues rosies, et qui ne relevait pas. « Il vient de m'embrasser » se disait-il, un peu affolé, ne sachant pas comment réagir, mais il devait l'avouer, il l'avait toujours désiré, il en était certain maintenant. Et oui, il avait aimé le bref contact chaud de leurs lèvres, et ne désirait soudainement que de n'en découvrir plus.

Il leva la tête vers l'homme en face de lui :

- J'aurais peur… de trop m'y habituer… Et que cela m'échappe… dans les mauvaises circonstances…

- Juste pour ce soir, William…

Le fait d'entendre son prénom de la bouche de Hornblower le fit frissonner. Il posa à son tour ses mains sur les épaules de son ami puis les passa doucement autour de son cou. Il fixait Hornblower, ne semblant attendre qu'une seule chose.

- Horacio… chuchota-t 'il, le cœur battant la chamade.

L'homme répondant à ce prénom ne se fit pas prier, ne pouvant plus résister devant cette supplication frôlant l'indécence. Il reprit de suite les lèvres de William et l'entraîna dans un long baiser sensuel. Les mains légèrement tremblantes du lieutenant s'accrochaient désespérément à son compagnon tandis qu'il répondait à ses attentions, goûtant à la chaleur de la langue d'Horacio. Et William fut loin d'être apeuré en sentant l'excitation d'Horacio contre lui, au contraire, il en fut même flatté.

- Je voulais te donner un adieu digne de ce nom…

William put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Pour un adieu digne de ce nom, c'en était un.

- Je vois ça… répondit-il.

Horatio était rassuré que William aille dans le même sens que lui, qu'il n'ait pas refusé ses avances et qu'il ait même l'air d'apprécier. Il fit de nouveau les siennes les lèvres de William tout en le poussant vers sa couchette. Il obéit à l'incitation et laissa Horatio lui grimper dessus. Après de longues embrassades, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre, le bassin en feu, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles. Jamais William n'avait connu une étreinte aussi intense. Toute la frustration accumulée de plusieurs mois de mer explosait maintenant, ajoutée au désir et à l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils se dégagèrent un instant pour de déshabiller entièrement, sans aucune gêne, et leurs uniformes rejoignirent vite le sol.

Horatio chevauchait maintenant William, les mains bloquant les bras du lieutenant au-dessus de sa tête. Il fixait dans les yeux son partenaire, le souffle légèrement court. C'est là que William commença à avoir peur, malgré l'envie fulgurante qu'il ressentait. Il ignorait si Horatio avait de l'expérience, surtout de l'expérience avec les hommes, ce qui était quelque chose de complètement décalée. Il avait même du mal à croire qu'il se retrouvait au lit avec un homme. Etait-ce un enchaînement de circonstances dû à la frustration ou y avait-t 'il plus ?

Horatio embrassa doucement William, ayant remarqué son trouble :

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Tes blessures doivent te faire encore souffrir, non ? J'irais doucement…

William hocha la tête. La cicatrisation était plutôt rapide mais, ses blessures dues à la révolte des prisonniers espagnols le gênaient encore. Il décida de faire confiance à son ami, comme il l'avait fait lors de missions de guerre et bien sûr, il ne l'avait jamais déçu. Horatio comprit cela et s'attela de suite à la préparation.

Horatio était bien sur attiré par les femmes, qu'il trouvait d'une beauté captivante. Il en avait d'ailleurs tripoté plusieurs, et s'était déjà laissé aller aux plaisirs de la fellation. Il n'avait jamais été plus loin, et maintenant, était sur le point de faire l'amour à un homme. Malgré son inexpérience, il devinait rapidement les gestes à adopter. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était mis à pénétrer William de ses doigts. William grimaça au début, la présence n'était pas très agréable, mais il finit par se relaxer au fur et à mesure des va-et-vient, des sons érotiques sortant de sa bouche.

Horatio retira ses doigts au bout de quelques minutes et plaqua sa main contre la bouche de William :

- Chut… Faut pas qu'on entende… Et puis tu m'excites trop…

La tension était à son comble. Ils se rejetèrent encore une fois l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Horatio se plaça rapidement entre les jambes de William, et se fondit en lui. Le lieutenant eu évidemment mal, mais il avait connu bien pire. De plus, le visage plus qu'appréciatif de son partenaire au-dessus de lui le rendait dingue. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et se mit à suivre ses coups de rein, bougeant lui aussi. Sa bouche commença à émettre des gémissements de plus en plus intenses, qu'il essayait d'étouffer pour ne pas faire de bruit. Horatio faisait de même, alors que le plaisir qu'il ressentait était vraiment fort, et il se mit à faire des va-et-vient de plus en plus vite.

William ne put se retenir de lâcher un cri quand son amant atteignit le fameux point. Ce cri d'ailleurs engagea Horatio à continuer encore plus fort et William plaqua brusquement ses mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer des cris de plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé lâcher.

Finalement, un long râle s'échappa de la gorge d'Horatio et il vint en son partenaire. Ce dernier le suivit de près. Et ils s'écroulèrent l'un contre l'autre, essoufflé par l'effort sexuel. Ils étaient tous les deux pleinement contents de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une fois le rythme respiratoire redevenu normal, ils s'embrassèrent. Il n'y eut besoin d'aucun mot pour faire passer le message. Tout leur amour se ressentait dans ce seul baiser.

Malheureusement, les bonnes choses ont une fin. Horatio se releva, il devait partir, et bien se reposer afin d'être en forme demain. Il n'y avait pas de place pour deux sur la couchette de son ami, et toute façon Horatio ne faisait plus parti de l'équipage du _Renown_. William se redressa en grimaçant, autant à cause de la pénétration récente mais aussi à ses blessures qui redevenaient douloureuses.

Une fois rhabillé, Horatio se retourna vers William une dernière fois, et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser encore :

- Je reviendrai, comme je vous l'ai promis.

William fixa dans les yeux le commandant du _Retribution_, le soudain vouvoiement, qui signifiait un retour à la normale, sonnait maintenant étrange à ses oreilles.

- Oui, dit-il.

Puis Horacio se leva, et sortit de la cabine, en jetant un dernier regard à l'homme qu'il aimait.

_Un fait en dit long sur les sentiments de Bush à l'égard de Hornblower : le lendemain, dans l'aube grise, il se tira de sa couchette et monta sur le pont pour regarder le _Retribution _s'en aller vers le large, l'air d'un fantôme sous ses huniers, ses sondeurs à leurs postes. Il le suivait encore du regard quand il doubla la pointe, poussé par la brise de terre. Il le vit enfin disparaître._

_L'existence du marin implique des séparations. Entre-temps, Bush avait de quoi s'occuper et, d'abord, continuer à faire la guerre aux punaises ! _


End file.
